Loathing
by Dovetale
Summary: When seeing Breezepaw at a gathering, Hollypaw decides that he is one of the most self-centered apprentices she knows. But when a fight between the two cats breaks out, she learns that there is more to Breezepaw than meets the eye. BreezexHolly twoshot.
1. Loathing

Loathing

Hollypaw's delicate black paws treaded carefully over the tree bark. The full moon shone on her ebony fur, turning it silver. She pounced gracefully onto the grass, glad to be away from the icy water. It _was_ leaf-bare, after all!

Her forest-green eyes floated over the crowded island, taking in every single cat. The apprentice searched for a small gray apprentice by the name of Willowpaw, but her gaze was filled with someone else.

Amber and green eyes met in a glare filled with sincere _loathing_. "So, I see the little WindClan runt made it to the Gathering." She whispered to herself as she angrily stalked past him.

Breezepaw. The WindClan apprentice meant nothing but trouble to Hollypaw. Who did he think he was, anyway? He jumped around thinking in his demented little brain that _he_ was better than any other cat. Did he notice at all how annoying and whiny he was? That it started to anger others when all he did was complain? Even his own_ father_couldn't stand it. And yet, he paraded everywhere like he was the leader of StarClan.

In the midst of all of Hollypaw's furious thoughts, a she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Amber eyes glowed in the darkness no farther that a tail length away. The ThunderClan apprentice stopped dead, and whirled around to face the tom. Her teeth bared in a defensive snarl. "Would you quit stalking me, you little piece of fox dung?" she snarled to him.

Breezepaw flinched, and stared at her looking angry and even hurt. "Stalking _you_? Why would ANYONE ever want to be caught dead with _you?_" he hissed back, his voice cracking.

Hollypaw glared into his defiant amber eyes, letting out a quiet yowl of protest. "I could ask the same thing. News flash for you, no one likes you. They never have!" The tom shrank back, his eyes wet with fury… and sorrow? What was wrong with him? Where were the insults? The snarling and fussing? All Hollypaw heard was upset silence. She heard the four leaders above in the Great Oak discussing the gathering, and allowing them to argue –or not- without interruption.

"I… I know." He whispered quietly, staring at the ground below him. Hollypaw's green eyes widened in shock.

"Wait… what?" she asked in surprise. It was as if the annoying little thing she had fought with in the mountains had melted into an entirely new cat. He looked up at her, their eyes connecting for a long moment. For once, she could see all of the pain in his amber eyes. His beautiful, glowing amber eyes…

"No one ever liked me. I know…" he sighed, collapsing onto the grass. Hollypaw laid down too, ready with curiosity at what he had to say. Breezepaw started his story again. "No one liked me even before I was born! The other Clan members knew some terrible thing my father did, and expected me to be just like him." Seeing Hollypaw's confusion, he added quickly, " I don't know what he was, they never told me."

"The other apprentices shunned me, and picked on me. I had to act tougher than I felt to get them to back off. No one ever liked me. Never…" He paused for a moment. Hollypaw was about to tell him not to go on if he didn't want to, but he continued before she got the chance.

"Even Crowfeather, my father, didn't like me. To him, I was a disappointment. All I ever wanted to do was make him proud…" he trailed off, lost in thought.

Hollypaw couldn't believe what she heard. Breezepaw. What had happened to him? She had never guessed he had… known. It was almost that ignorance was bliss in his case. He knew what everyone thought of him, which was harder than not know _why_he was treated differently. She had always thought the black tom falling apart before her was just another arrogant kit. It had never come to her mind that maybe she was wrong. Hollypaw didn't know what to say. Her mind froze.

"I like _you." _She heard a voice, interrupting her thoughts. Breezepaw? Was that _him?_ _I like you too, _her mind said to the she-cat subconsiously. Wait, what?? How could she say that? Well, think that. Could somewhere, deep in her mind, she felt for Breezepaw in a different way then she ever thought possible? Hollypaw was confused.

She pushed herself away from the Windclan apprentice. His amber eyes looked at her in confusion, and she turned away. In a moment, all that could be seen of Hollypaw was a little speck of black racing towards her friends, and away from Breezepaw.

**(A/N This was set in between the end of Outcast and Eclipse. I'm making a series of these, but I'll need feedback. Tell me if it's good enough for me to continue! **

**P.S I won't continue without at least 5 reviews.**

**-Dovetail)**


	2. Loving

**(A/N I changed it. This was placed… somewhere. XD Can't think of anywhere now, but I'll edit it when I do! Enjoy!**

**By the way, the small white she-cat is Breezepaw's mentor, Whitetail.)**

Hollyleaf stalked silently through the ferns near the WindClan border, her green eyes locked greedily on the vole before her. Its little body trembled with warmth, the sight making her mouth water. She was ravenous, after spending the entire day hunting for the Clan. Well, it was her duty as a new warrior of ThunderClan. Her warrior ceremony had been only a few days ago.

She crouched, placing her thin body into the perfect position. She leapt upon the vole, it's dying squeak of terror silenced by her jaws. The warrior padded underneath a large oak tree, her fur trembling in delight. She dug into the warm prey. While eating, she thought reluctantly of the last gathering. The memory was a stain in her mind, something she couldn't erase.

"_I like __**you.**__" _To anyone else, the words were of friendship, not love. Hollyleaf, though, knew what he meant by the dreamy look in his amber eyes.

Breezepaw's words repeated through her mind, his timid voice flowing through her like a river. She shook her head, trying in vain to shake his words from her mind. She opened her green eyes, forgetting her meal. During the Gathering, Hollyleaf had been astounded, maybe even disgusted, that the WindClan apprentice even so much as thought those words. Now – although she hated herself for thinking these things – she wasn't sure.

Hollyleaf pulled her rational thoughts away from her feelings, separating them like different herbs. She let her rational thoughts go, allowing them to drift away like leaves in the wind. How did she _really_ feel about Breezepaw? Her subconscious answered the same way as it did on the night of the Gathering: "_You like him too_." it told her, the voice slightly annoyed. It spoke as if it were so obvious a mouse could see it coming.

If only she could see him again, and tell him that even if she possibly loved him back, it could never work out between the two cats. She was of ThunderClan, and he of WindClan. It was against the warrior code! She assured herself that she would find a mate in ThunderClan, as would he in WindClan. No one would ever know of this little problem, and soon the two themselves would forget.

Yes, it would have to work. But would Hollyleaf see Breezepaw soon enough to tell him how she felt about the situation?

The black ThunderClan cat sighed, her eyes staring intently to the ground. Cool wind drifted past her, brushing against her fur and filling her nose with the scents of things beyond her territory. One scent made her eyes wide in shock: it was a soft, rabbit-filled scent, but still a cat's scent. It was the same warm scent that had swarmed through her nostrils at that confusing Gathering: Breezepaw!

Hollyleaf jumped to her feet instantly, her vole sliding from her paws and into the dirt. She pricked her black ears and focused her eyes, scanning the moorland in front of her for any sign of the WindClan apprentice. Her heart skipped a beat, as an all-too-familiar black tom came into view. Following him closely was a small white she-cat, who Hollypaw took as his mentor.

She stared intently after him, hoping he would just glance her way and see her. Hollyleaf's expression practically yowled, "We need to talk- now!" She could plainly see that he was hunting, but hopefully not being assessed. If he was, then she would have to give up on talking to Breezepaw until later, no matter how rapidly her heart was being destroyed by guilt for her feelings.

She watched the WindClan apprentice carefully. She wanted to claw herself when she found herself staring dreamily at the way his handsome body moved as he chased the rabbit before him with passion. No! It was wrong, all wrong! She should never have feelings like this for a cat in another Clan! But Hollyleaf couldn't stop her feelings; she could only slightly numb their effects on her.

Breezepaw sprang, his paws landing firmly on the rabbit. He swung his head down, delivering the deathblow to the rabbit. It hung limply in his jaws, and the white she-cat congratulated him, her blue eyes glowing with pride.

The WindClan apprentice lifted his gaze into ThunderClan territory, no doubt day-dreaming about Hollyleaf. She growled to herself, immensely disappointed by the fact that he could hardly control his feelings. She didn't have long to think, because as soon as he looked up his amber eyes locked with her green eyes, and a look of surprise spread onto the two cats' faces. She recovered, and quickly shot him a look telling him to come and talk – now!

Breezepaw shook is head, and spoke quickly and almost nervously to his mentor, who's blue eyes widened and she scurried away. The ThunderClan cat's eyes widened too. Had he told the she-cat about Hollyleaf? She didn't have too long to ponder, as Breezepaw bounded over the border, racing to Hollyleaf's side.

"Hollypaw?" he asked, his eyes taking her with shock. Hollypaw could feel her pelt burn hot under his gaze. "I haven't seen you since… well, you know," he whispered, his eyes directly avoiding her gaze. She could tell he was slightly embarrassed.

"It's Hollyleaf now," she corrected with a smile. She looked to the ground, her pelt burning warmer than the Sun on a hot summer's day. "Do you… do you remember what you told me at the Gathering?" she ventured, eyes slowly drifting back up to his face.

Breezepaw nodded, obviously anticipating the blow he was certain he would receive. Hollyleaf paused, her mind scrambling for the words she was looking for inside her head, but coming up blank. "Well, I've been thinking and…" she trailed off, her green eyes looking shyly into Breezepaw's.

The curiosity in his gaze granted the courage she needed to continue. "-I think I like you as well." She blushed as Breezepaw's amber eyes stared at her in shocked silence. More than once, the WindClan apprentice opened his mouth to reply, but immediately closed it afterwards. Hollyleaf had to admit, she felt rather awkward as Breezepaw gawked at her like she had floated down from StarClan and licked him on the nose.

Finally, he answered. "R-really?" Hollyleaf nodded, her tail twitching. No. She remembered clearly what she would have told him before this moment, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She truly loved Breezepaw too much to go one and forget this ever happened.

Hollyleaf's eyes narrowed, and she stepped closer to Breezepaw. She whispered so quietly that no one else could have a chance of eavesdropping. "No one must ever find out about this. We can't risk being caught. Ever." she whispered. "We are our only allies, and if we are to make this work, we must trust only each other." Breezepaw nodded at her words.

A wave of excitement crushed over her, and she licked his ear. She stood closer to him, their pelts together and tails twined. They stared up into the sky, and Breezepaw whispered to her, "Do you promise?" His amber eyes were full of trust in Hollyleaf, praying to StarClan that she would answer him yes.

"Of course." she mewed. The two black cats stood for a moment, before parting. "Goodbye." Hollyleaf said sadly as Breezepaw bounded into his territory. From over the border, she could faintly hear the white she-cat's upset mew:

"Breezepaw, I couldn't find any traces of fox anywhere. Maybe we ought to have Barkface make sure your nose is working properly."

Hollyleaf smiled, before turning and racing back to her own territory. Her spirit sang in joy, and she knew in her heart that no matter what happened, Breezepaw would be there for her.

**(A/N Sorry if that was a piece of fox dung, fellow warriors. I was tired, and I wanted to finish. Please REVIEW!**

**-Dovetail)**


End file.
